pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Gold and Silver Version
Pokémon Gold and Silver are some of the Generation II Pokémon game series, featuring brand new additions from the previous three games. These games take place in both the Johto region and the Kanto region. A year after their release, another game, Pokémon Crystal, was released with a few minor differences and features added to the game. Locations *Cianwood City *Whirl Islands *Olivine City *Ecruteak City *National Park *Violet City *Mt. Mortar *Mahogany Town *Lake of Rage *Ice Path *Blackthorn City *Dragon's Den *Dark Cave *Ruins of Alph *Goldenrod City *Ilex Forest *Azalea Town *Union Cave *Cherrygrove City *New Bark Town *Tohjo Falls *Mt. Silver *Victory Road *Pokémon League Game Info Changes *These games featured the new region, Johto. *A hundred new Pokémon were introduced in the games. *A time system was introduced, allowing certain Pokémon to appear at certain times, and events to occur on certain days. *Pokémon could now hold items. *A new item, PokéGear, allows the usage of a clock, cell/mobile phone, and radio. *Specialized Poké Balls were introduced, allowing easier catching for specific types of Pokémon. *Two new types of Pokémon were introduced, Dark-type and Steel-type Pokémon. *The battle screen now shows how much experience the player's Pokémon has gained, and also whether a wild Pokémon has been caught or not. *The ability to breed Pokémon was introduced. *A virus called "Pokérus", which infects a Pokémon allowing its experience to double, was first found. *Shiny Pokémon debuted in these games. *Backwards connectivity was introduced, allowing trades with previous games. Starter Pokémon The player gets to choose one of three starter Pokémon near the games start from the local Pokémon expert, Professor Elm. As in tradition the three Pokémon are a Grass-type, Water-type, or Fire-type Pokémon. *Cyndaquil - The Fire-type *Totodile - The Water-type *Chikorita - The Grass-type Team Rocket Once again, Team Rocket are the featured villains in the games. With the disappearance of their leader Giovanni, Team Rocket restarts their goal of stealing Pokémon over the world, starting in Johto. The player will run into them several times throughout the course of the game, as they plot numerous plans and schemes. Legendary Pokémon As in every other main series Pokémon game, there are a few legendary Pokémon that debuted in these games. Legendary Bird Pokémon *Ho-Oh *Lugia Legendary Beasts *Entei *Raikou *Suicune Nintendo Event Legendary Pokémon *Celebi Version Exclusive Pokémon Gym Leaders Johto= |-| Kanto= Elite Four and Champion Battery With the Gold and Silver game cartridges, a battery was used to support the in-game clock. After around six years though, the battery would die and any saved game would be deleted. It can be replaced as e.g. described here. Glitches Toward the ending use of the Battery of the games the game might glitch up because in the PC's if you check up in your mailbox there will be unknown messages sent by nobody and there will be some kind of code in the messages and in the process you get money out of it. When the game freezes up it might get corrupted and you might have to start all over again. At times the screen might get messed up, the colour might be black and white or Neon. This might be the causes of accidentally dropping it and therefore chipping off a piece of the cartridge off, just a bit it might get corrupted If you cheated getting a Pokémon to lvl 100, after it had gotten all its exp points, it'll keep on levelling up to lvl 100. To reverse the glitch, you will have to turn the game off. Trivia *These games are the only paired Pokémon games to feature different sprites for each Pokémon in each version. *The Generation II games are the only ones to feature two regions in full. *Gold and Silver are the only paired games to have both mascot Pokémon obtainable in both games without trading. *On May 8, 2009 Nintendo announced that Gold and Silver will receive remakes, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, set to be released in Fall 2009. Before this announcement, there was much speculation to the creation of these remakes, as numerous hints were given throughout Pokémon media. *Even though they were released for the Game Boy Color, they were released as GameBoy cartridges in conjuction with the Pokémon Trading Card Game. *Gold and Silver had infared connectivity to the Pokémon Pikachu and Pokémon Pikachu 2 in which the mystery gift feature could be used to gain items. This feature was ommited in the European release. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Main Series games Category:Johto Games Category:Games Category:Generation II